


the album in my heart is full of you and me

by phidari



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: All of Kalos was familiar to Serena now. Perhaps too familiar. That was the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



The terrace of the cafe was primely-positioned to gaze upon the rest of Laverre City. The city had stolen Serena's breath when first she'd been here; now, after many travels around Kalos, she felt only a warm familiarity for the almost-mystical place.

All of Kalos was familiar to her now. Perhaps too familiar.

That was the problem.

Serena bit her lip and smoothed down her pleated skirt. This... was going to be awkward.

If Serena was always ten minutes early, Shauna was always five minutes late. But finally, the pigtailed girl sauntered over to the table and sat down with a wide grin on her face. "S-kins! It's been _way_ too long. Just because this is a long-distance relationship doesn't mean you've gotta play up the 'long-distance' part all the time, you know?"

_Thanks, Shauna. Twist the knife deeper._

Serena took a deep breath. "Actually... about that."

Shauna tilted her head.

"I want to leave Kalos. I want to see the rest of the _world_. And I don't know when I'll be back." Serena swallowed. "I think it might be better to—"

"—have me come with you?" Shauna was grinning, but it was strained. Obviously she knew what Serena had _really_ been about to say.

"Wait—what?"

"I'll come with you! It'll be fun! Just you, me, and our Pokemon traveling from region to region, making new memories to keep in the album in our hearts..." Shauna sighed happily. "It sounds so romantic!"

Serena hadn't considered this. She went quiet in contemplation. That would be... really nice. "But would your parents be all right with that?"

"They already let me go wherever I want! They'll be even _more_ okay with it if I'm with you," Shauna pointed out.

In other words, there were no drawbacks. Serena smiled. "All right. You have two days to pack before I leave for Hoenn."

* * *

Serena's favorite place in Hoenn, without a doubt, had to be Fortree City. The community full of treehouses was just so charming; after earning Winona's Feather Badge, Serena stayed there for a week.

And she _really_ liked how excited Shauna was about climbing all the trees.

"Can't you just use the walkways for once?" Serena teased.

"Nope! That's boring. The memories I'm making are a lot more vivid if I make them this way—c'mon, S-kins, you should do it too!"

Serena had climbed trees before, but she didn't make a habit of it. Running through puddles, yes; trekking through caves, yes; but aside from Ramos' gym back in Kalos, climbing trees had never really come up.

"Sure, why not?" Serena turned her logo cap backward, got a running start, and leapt from the walkway into the branches.

 

Serena and Shauna's super-secret base in the southwest corner of Route 20 was so beautiful, Serena thought she might never want to leave. She wished Yveltal could fly them directly here, but it, like most Flying Pokemon, was obstinate enough to insist on depositing its riders only in cities and towns.

The small pond just outside the base glittered with reflected starlight. The berry trees outside swayed in the gentle breeze. And when it rained, the boughs of the treehouse shielded the two girls as they sat in the doorway and gazed out.

"Hey, S-kins?"

"Mm?" Serena smiled. Every time her girlfriend used that silly nickname, she fell more in love with her.

"This is a really great memory. Thanks for bringing me with you."

Their hands intertwined, they watched the reflection of a falling star.

* * *

If Hoenn was breathtaking, Johto was mystifying.

There was so much _history_ in every city, in every building, in every route. Serena stared in awe wherever they went, and was very grateful for Shauna's tendency to snap photos of everything with her newly-purchased camera. This was a place and a time she wanted to remember forever.

 

Serena had always wanted to dance with Shauna, but _kyomai_ dancing was not what she'd had in mind. But the lessons offered by the Kimono Girls in Ecruteak City were too tempting to pass up.

She'd thought Shauna would talk non-stop throughout the lesson, but the pigtailed girl was surprisingly quiet. Her face was set in determination and her limbs moved with purpose, with deliberation.

It wasn't a waltz, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Shauna finally returned to her normal bubbly demeanor once the lesson was over and they'd left the dance hall. "We should call Tierno and tell him about this! He'd love it!"

Serena laughed. She took Shauna's hand and swung their arms between them as they walked.

 

"Hey, Shauna?"

The two of them were lying in the grass outside a little town called New Bark, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Yeah?" Shauna glanced over at Serena.

"There's a legendary Pokemon here in Johto that I'd like to meet. It's a gigantic bird with rainbow-colored feathers."

"Wow, it sounds really pretty! Sort of like you," Shauna teased.

Serena giggled. "I was just thinking about how cool it would be if we saw it while cloudgazing. And then I remembered that in some regions, rainbows are symbols of love between two girls or two boys."

"Hey, I've heard of that. So it would be really perfect if you got to meet that Pokemon!" Shauna sat up straight. "I'm rooting for you, S-kins! What's that Pokemon's name?"

"Hmm..." Serena's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. I think it was... Hoot-Hoot? Yeah, that was it."

 

That night, while Serena prepared dinner over a campfire, Shauna wandered off to gather berries. When she returned she was grinning like she had something up her sleeve.

"Guess what I caught~?"

Serena glanced up. "Ooh, you got a Pokemon?"

Shauna tossed a ball up and down. It was a Love Ball, one of the specialty apricorn-based Poke Balls that Johto was famous for. "Come on out! Hoot-Hoot!"

"What?!" Serena scrambled to her feet, hands covering her mouth in shock. But what emerged from the Love Ball was not a glorious rainbow bird; it was a small, round owl that stood on one foot.

"...well, my PokeDex said it was called Hoot-Hoot, anyway." Shauna grinned sheepishly. "Maybe it has multiple forms?"

 

Professor Elm in New Bark Town was quick to clear up the misunderstanding. Hootikins the Hoot-Hoot thought the whole thing was hilarious, and was all too eager to accompany Shauna when the two girls headed up to the Indigo Plateau, and then to the Kanto Region—the next step in their romantic world tour.


End file.
